


The Avenger's Omega

by CelticWonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWonder/pseuds/CelticWonder
Summary: In the summer before her seventeenth birthday, the Dursley's had to travel to New York for her Uncle's work, where Nova Potter presents as an Omega. Newly collared according to the laws, Nova wanders in shock until she gets accosted by a drunk Alpha. Saved by one Steve Rogers, they talk and he realizes that she would be a perfect fit with the Team to keep everyone in Avengers Tower from fighting all the time, and bring them an Omega's peace. She was expecting an escape from the Dursley's, and a safe place to hide from the war. She was not expecting to meet her Alpha, who immediately vows to protect her, or even to find a family.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter
Comments: 48
Kudos: 473





	1. A Chance Encounter and Rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
> I've been working on this for a while, and love reading stories with the A/B/O dynamic, so I hope you guys enjoy. It will be a slow build in the physical relationship department, due to Nova still being underage, but in time, that side of things will turn up as well, but not until she is at least eighteen, and to be honest with you, my plan is to see that side of things develop still later, just to let you know.

Nova Potter could not stop lightly tugging on the new silver collar around her neck. The moment she had presented, her Aunt had practically dragged her from the apartment they were staying in courtesy of Grunnings and to the nearest registry office, where an official, after checking the UK laws matched the US ones, had taken her details, sent them to their counterpart in the UK and promptly locked the collar around her neck. As an Omega she would always wear a collar from now on. This nondescript silver one would remain in place either until a specific Alpha claimed her, or put her under their protection. All her relatives were Betas, but she knew her mother had been an Omega, like her, and her father had been her mother’s Alpha. She hoped to be as lucky as her mother and find her intended Alpha, rather than just be claimed by some random one. 

She was wandering around New York to avoid her Uncle’s snide comments, glad that no one here knew who she was. In just three weeks time she would be seventeen and she wouldn’t have to see her relatives again. That was something to hold on to. Getting home could prove problematic though. The day after she had arrived home from her sixth year at Hogwarts, she had been taken to get a photo, and then a passport was rushed through for her, as Uncle Vernon had been offered a promotion which meant coming to New York to work with company partners. Grunnings had even thrown a family apartment into the mix, plus tickets to fly for the Dursley’s and their niece and any other relevant paperwork. So, here she was, in a strange country, recently presenting as an Omega and with no way home, even though in three weeks she was no longer going to be welcome with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon had even made her send Hedwig to her friends with a very generic letter. Luckily, she knew Hermione would care for her beloved owl. 

Nova reached Central Park and found a bench to sit down on to watch passers by. She was not alone there long. “Where’s your Alpha, little Omega?” A harsh voice said. 

She stood up and spun round to see a man in a cheap suit, a brown bag clutched in one hand, obviously containing some sort of bottle. He moved forward and grabbed her wrist in his free hand. She tried to pull back. “Let go of me!” 

“You must still be unclaimed! I can sort that out for you.” 

He was leering at her and she pulled even harder. “No, let me go!” 

He tugged back and pulled her into him. His breath wreaked of alcohol and his leer had only grown. It turned into a snarl when someone else spoke up. 

“The lady said no,” A strong male voice said. 

The man turned to look. “Why the fuck are you getting inv-” He suddenly turned pale. 

“Let her go, now.” Nova looked to the newcomer and saw he was tall, broad and with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a face that looked like it should be kind, but right now was furious. “I don’t like bullies, and I certainly don’t like those who force themselves on others.” 

The man, now trembling let Nova go, and ran off, stumbling here and there. He even dropped the paper bag, which smashed, spilling liquid out. Nova turned to her rescuer, who was very clearly another Alpha. “Thank you... I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.” 

The man looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled. “I’m Steve Rogers. Are you alright, you’re shaking?” 

Nova hadn’t realised it until then, but he was right. “I’m fine. Thanks to you. I only presented first thing this morning. I guess I never really thought something like this would happen.” She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stop shaking. “You hear stories about some Alpha’s who just seem depraved, but you never think you’ll meet them.” She had always been told that things had gotten a lot better. That Omega’s were protected from harm. Deep down she had known that wasn’t true. Lots of people probably still looked the other way. 

Steve walked over to her and guided her back to the bench she had been sitting on a moment before. His presence was comforting. Her instincts told her that he was safe, but also that he was not _her_ Alpha. She had always needed to rely on her instincts, but now they were heightened. And the adrenalin was still pumping through her body. “I don’t get how some people can treat others like that, I really don’t. My mother always raised me to respect women, especially Omegas. Who raised some people I don’t know. What’s your name, may I ask?” 

“Nova Potter.” 

“You're English, right?” 

Nova nodded. “Yeah. I’m here with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. My Uncle got this Business opportunity.” 

“What about your parents?” 

“They’re dead.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, it happened when I was one.” 

“You said you only presented this morning. When you went to register, didn’t the person who registered you go through things with you?” 

“He gave me a pretty dense booklet. I haven’t had a chance to read it yet. My family are all beta’s, and they weren’t best pleased about this whole situation. I had to go for a walk, get some fresh air.” 

“Why not?”

She shrugged. “The law says those who look after Omega’s have to provide heat suppressants until the Omega is old enough to be considered an Adult. Now we’re here, that means they’re going to have to pay for them, our insurance won’t cover it. Back home, they would be free to any Omega on the NHS. But we can’t go back yet, until my Uncle finishes up here.”

“I guess presenting here didn’t end up working out for you, huh? Do you really have no idea who I am?” 

She looked at him curiously. “No. Should I? I mean that guy took one look at you and nearly pissed himself, but I put that down to your size. You’re huge, and it seems to be all muscle.” 

Steve laughed. He hadn’t met an Omega who had caused him to relax this much since before the War. Before even project Rebirth. Yet, here she was, undoubtedly still learning how to control her abilities as an Omega and already bringing him peace. If she was truly happy, and having a good day, he wondered how much joy that she could spread. And then there was the team to think about. They were all Alphas, down to the last one, and they were all very much in need of an Omega that could calm them. To balance things out when they started butting heads. So far, no Omega had been a good fit. Could Nova be the one that could help them out? If so, she would be under the protection of the Avengers, with a mark on the collar to signify that, and neither she nor her family would have to worry about the money for the suppressants. That would then fall to the team. “I know this is going to sound abrupt. And completely out of the blue. But I work as part of a team, and we’re all Alphas. We’ve been looking for an Omega to help balance out our temperaments. I think you would be a good fit. Of course the others would need to meet you to be sure, and you them. And we would need to work something out with your family, as it would be a live-in position. Completely by the books of course,” he quickly assured. “You would have your own room, and there’s plenty of space.” 

“Would I be able to? I mean I’m only sixteen.” Nova was shocked by this offer, but she had never felt safe before, and Steve made her feel safe. She wanted that. More than anything she wanted to feel safe. And, no one knew she was here. Would it be so bad to stay here, away from the war? Hidden in the muggle world, away from Voldemort and the people who wanted her, a school girl, to fight him? Was this a chance to _live_? 

“The law does allow for it. So long as you and your guardian sign to allow it, and the contract states nothing else, nothing _more_ is required, then it is acceptable. It happens a lot.” 

“I’d need to speak to my Aunt and Uncle about it.” 

“I tell you what, I’ll walk you home, and tell them what I’ve told you. That I want you to meet the team and it could lead to a residence position, and we’ll see what they think. If it’s a firm no, we don’t need to go any further. If it’s a yes, you can meet the others and we can find out if you would be a good fit.” 

After a moment, Nova nodded. “OK. Sounds like a plan. It’s not far to walk there, if you don’t mind, or would you rather another day?” 

“Today is fine. We really do butt heads a lot. If this works out, I’d rather it happen sooner, because if it’s later, we could end up blowing up our home.” 

“What sort of people are you?” Nova laughed. 

“I’m really surprised you don’t know. We’ve been in the news a lot.” 

“Ah, my school is a boarding school and very isolationist. No phones, computers or televisions. Suffice to say I have really gotten out of the habit of watching the TV. Far more of a reader. An earthquake could happen somewhere big and I wouldn’t know about it unless I was there,” She said as they started to walk. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a school like that.” 

“It’s very exclusive. My father went there, and his parents before him. My mother was the first in her family to even get an invite. A lot of old families go there. I was down to attend since I was born.” 

“So you would still have a year left, right?” Steve asked frowning. 

She shrugged. “I’m not overly attached to it, if that’s what you’re wondering. I can always reach out to any friends through letter.” 

Steve nodded, his frown disappearing. But inside he was worried. This young woman was very eager to give up going to what sounded like a very exclusive school. And even to get away from her family. Something was wrong. And he did not like that thought. If she was in a bad situation, Steve was determined to do everything he could to get her out of it.


	2. The Dursleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Nova led the way into the apartment. “Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon? There’s someone who wants to talk to you about an opportunity,” she said, her voice hesitant. 

“Who is it girl?” her Uncle barked. 

Steve had followed her in and introduced himself. “Mr Dursley, I am Captain Steve Rogers, of the Avengers. I’m here to talk to you about your niece possibly being a fit for a residence position with us.” 

Nova had never seen her Uncle flounder like he was now. He was obviously in shock. As were her Aunt and Dudley. They obviously knew who Steve was, and very possibly his team, the Avengers. Whoever they were. 

Her Aunt was the first to snap out of it. “And what exactly would this position entail?” 

“As it would be classed as a job, a suitable wage would be worked out for her. As it would be a residence position it would also mean ensuring that food was provided, and any other needs, such as any medical care. We would be more than able to handle any paperwork necessary. I would like to take Nova here to Avenger’s tower to meet the others, and if everything works out, we could get the ball rolling on paperwork this afternoon.” 

“You mean she would stay with you? And you’d even have to pay for the heat pills?” Vernon asked, beady eyes narrowed. 

“That is exactly what I mean,” Steve nodded. 

“Would you mind giving us a moment? I’d like to speak with my niece, be sure if this is what she would really want and all that,” Vernon said. 

Steve smiled. “Of course,” he turned to Nova. “I’ll be outside,” he said gently. If she needed him, he would be right back there. He really did not like Vernon Dursley. And the way he had called Nova girl was telling. He really hoped Nova would be a good fit. This really seemed to be a bad situation for her to be in. Steve left the apartment. 

The moment the door closed behind him, Vernon crossed the room and grabbed Nova’s shirt. “You listen to me very closely. You are going to that tower, and you are going to get that position. If you don’t I’ll beat you to within an inch of your life. I don’t want to have to look after your dead weight any longer. Your better off with those freaks than upstanding people like us, got it?” 

She took a shaky breath. “Yes Uncle.” 

“Good. Call him back in.” 

Nova went and opened the door. Steve could see immediately the hint of fear in her eyes, and the tenseness of her body. “Is everything alright?” He asked. 

She nodded. “Come on in,” was all she said. 

When he did Vernon held out his hand, which Steve took. “It’s very nice to meet you, Captain. An honour. And this opportunity sounds wonderful and my niece does seem very eager. We’d happily allow her to meet the rest of your team. And I do hope that she is a good fit. If that is the case, Petunia and I will happily sign any paperwork necessary. As you can imagine, having an Omega present in the family can present unique worries, but this could solve a lot of them.” 

“Of course. If you don’t mind, I would like to call for a car to drive Nova and I to the Tower. It’s an easier way to get past the press. And it would ensure they don’t get wind of anything happening until we know for sure either way.” 

“Not at all!” Vernon said. “Please, sit down!” 

“Would you like some tea or coffee?” Her Aunt asked. She was in full simper mode, Nova noticed. Her Uncle had called Steve’s team freaks, but both he and her Uncle were really going out of the way to be accommodating. What did the Avengers _do_? 

“A coffee would be lovely, thank you. Milk, no sugar,” Steve said, moving to sit. 

“Nova, would you come help me in the kitchen please?” Petunia asked. 

In total shock at her Aunt’s tone, she moved on automatic to the kitchen. She pulled out some biscuits as her Aunt started to boil the kettle, getting some cups ready with coffee. Her Aunt spoke quietly. “I doubt that _school_ of yours gives you any information about these people, so I will. They’re superheroes. They’ve even fought off an alien invasion, right here in this very city. If you get this right, you’ll be safe.” 

“What do you care?” Nova mumbled, putting some biscuits on a plate as her Aunt had drilled into her when guests were due. 

“As hard as it is to consider, Nova, I did care for your mother. I don’t want you getting killed like her. Impress them. And don’t go back.” 

Nova was even more shocked now. Her Aunt wanted her to live? She always thought her Aunt wanted her dead most of the time. She saw her Aunt plaster one of her fake smiles onto her face as the coffee was finished off and followed her out. 

“Happy will be here with a car in twenty minutes,” Steve said as he saw her come out of the kitchen. He then thanked her and her Aunt for the coffee and biscuits. 

“So, what would be expected of Nova in this position?” Petunia asked. 

“We’ve been looking for an Omega for a while, but none have really been a good fit. Any Omega would have to be able to handle some measure of press interest. They’re always looking for information on the team, so we would require Nova to be able to keep quiet on a lot of things. Normally any statements given to the press are pre approved.” 

“So it’s a no to going out and giving interviews left right and center then?” Vernon said pleasantly. 

“Yes,” Steve nodded. “At the moment we simply need an Omega present who can calm things down if we get a bit too aggressive with each other. She would of course be completely safe from us. None of us would dare raise our hands against an Omega. Let alone our team Omega. She would not be expected to come on missions with us. That would be far too dangerous. It is not unusual for some of us to get injured during our jobs, so her presence would definitely be soothing during the recovery, and generally during the come down from missions. If Nova wanted more work, I’m sure Tony or Pepper could find her a task to help out Stark Industries. We would also be sure to help her with her education, and tuition through college would be an easy thing to pay for. Given the nature of our work, if Nova is a good fit, we would look to ensure she knows at least some basic self defense for her own protection. Not just because we have enemies, but we also have some worryingly obsessed fans.” 

Nova was very glad she was good at hiding shock. Enemies and obsessed fans? Alien invasions? And what classed these guys as superheroes? Her Aunt and Uncle both asked a few more questions. Dudley just seemed to be in awe. Then, there was a knock on the door. 

“Ah, that should be Happy,” Steve said. He stood up. “I’ll get it, to be sure.” 

He went over and opened the door. He smiled at the person on the other side and exchanged a few words, before looking back at the family. “You ready Nova?” 

She nodded and stood. “As I’ll ever be,” she replied. 

Her relatives stood with her. Her Uncle dropped his voice so she would hear him, but kept a smile on his face. “Remember what I said girl.” 

She nodded and walked out of the apartment to see a stocky man with short brown hair and a large smile. Her newer instincts told her he was a Beta. “Miss Potter, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Happy Hogan, and I’m the main driver for Mr Stark primarily, but I do help out the others on the team when I can. If all goes well today, I expect I will be seeing quite a bit of you.” He held his hand out and Nova shook it. 

“It’s nice to meet you you too Mr Hogan. And I hope it does go well today.” 

“If Captain Rogers is as sure as he sounds, I am confident it will. The car is outside.” 

The car turned out to be a limo. A driver and a limo. These guys really must have been well off. Happy held open the back door and Steve gestured for her to get in first. She did and he followed her, and Happy closed the door and got in the front. As the car pulled away from the pavement, Nova found she had to ask Steve a few questions. 

“Ok, my Aunt knew about the school not receiving much info, so told me a little bit in the kitchen. Apparently you guys are superheroes who stopped an alien invasion?” 

Steve nodded. “That’s right. There were six of us that day, myself, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov Bruce Banner and Thor Odinson. We fought off an alien invasion that was being led by Thor’s brother, Loki. After we stopped everything we learnt that Loki had been under mind control. He’s become a part of the team to help us out in order to form a sort of penance.” 

“But, if he was being controlled, why does he need to?” 

  
“The official story is that their father, Odin requested it. They’re Asgardians, and Odin is the King. Personally, I think Loki wanted to do it. He’s rather proud, so would not admit to feeling guilty about not being able to stop the one who was controlling him. You’ll be meeting him too. He and Thor spend a lot of time here. Thor goes back to Asgard more often than Loki. If you didn’t know about the team, you probably don’t know what we can do. Natasha and Clint are both Agents of SHIELD and spies. Clint is a master marksman and Natasha is probably the most deadly person I’ve ever met, and considering we have two Asgardian gods on the team, that is saying something. Tony is a billionaire genius. He got captured by terrorists and built himself a mechanical suit to break free. He’s spent time since refining the suit and making it better, which makes him pretty formidable. Bruce is a really nice guy, a physicist. When an accident happened in a lab, he ended up getting another personality of sorts. The Hulk. When Bruce gets angry, the Hulk comes out. Bruce goes through a physical transformation, becomes essentially a green giant whose anger causes him to destroy anything that is the cause of that anger. Thor is the God of Thunder and he can fly with the use of Mjolnir his war hammer and command lightning. He’s very old school, well that goes for both of them. More so than me, actually. They’re both trained warriors and Princes of Asgard. Then, there’s Loki. He’s the God of Mischief. He uses magic to very good effect in battle, and to wind up Thor.” 

“Magic?” Nova asked, shocked. If he had magic, and was a god, would he be able to tell she was a witch? 

“Yeah, it exists. Apparently there’s more on earth than we thought. Whole communities across the world. Thor and Loki used to visit them centuries ago, and I know Loki was planning to start again.” 

Nova really was shocked. What was this going to mean for her? Before she had too much time to contemplate, they pulled up to a large skyscraper and the limo drove down into an underground parking lot. 


	3. Meeting the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

At the far end of the parking lot there was a door that led to a small lobby, manned by a receptionist and a security guard. The only other things present were three elevators. 

“The end one is the only one able to reach the residential floors, and only those who stay on those floors or our invited guests are allowed into that elevator,” Steve told her, as he called for the elevator. 

She nodded, but realised she had a different question. “You told me about the others, but nothing about yourself.” 

“Well, during World War Two, I was given the opportunity to join the army under a special program. You wouldn’t think it now, but I used to be as small as you,” Steve said, smiling down at her. And, compared to him, she was tiny. “I also had a myriad of health conditions, all of which made me ineligible for the army. But there was a doctor who was working on a super soldier serum. He took a liking to me. Got me into the program. I became Captain America. In the end, I had to take a plane with a bomb meant for New York down into the ice. I was found and revived seventy years later, pretty much just before the Chitauri invasion. Just in time really.” 

“Wait, you were as small as me?” They stepped into the elevator and Steve hit the final button. 

He nodded. “Yeah. I always hated bullies. Used to get into a lot of fights with them that ended badly for me unless someone intervened. At that point, that was my best friend, Bucky.” 

The way he mentioned Bucky, Nova knew that he was dead. Her instincts told her just what to do. Ignoring Happy, she reached out and took Steve’s hand and leant into him. “I’m sure he’d really have enjoyed watching what happened in the Park.” 

Steve let out a laugh. “Oh Bucky would have found the thought that I scared someone into running without even doing anything absolutely hilarious.” Inside he felt the sadness dissipate and felt even more wonder at this young Omega. He was not her Alpha, he knew that. But she was able to soothe him more than any other Omega he had met. And He could see even Happy was relaxing in her presence. Just by observing them, he had been able to see the tension between Nova and the Dursleys. She obviously wasn’t _happy_ with them. But, even on her first day as an Omega, while not truly happy, she was able to spread this feeling of peace and contentment. Whoever her Alpha was, he was going to be very lucky some day. But for now, Steve hoped she would be a right fit for him and the others, which would ease a lot of the stress that could come with their work. And they could ensure that she would be happy and safe. 

The lift door opened and they stepped out into the main common area. Nova’s eyes were drawn to the only current occupant, a fellow red head, who was sat on the sofa cleaning guns. From the description Steve had given her, this had to be Natasha Romanov, the only woman currently on the team. 

She looked round and smiled. “Hey Steve, Happy,” she said, standing. “And this must be Nova?” 

Steve gave her hand a brief squeeze before releasing it, and Nova nodded. “Hello. You’re Natasha Romanov, right?” 

“That’s me,” Natasha grinned walking over and holding out her hand, which Nova shook. “It’s nice to meet you. None of us have ever been this sure about an Omega yet. That Steve’s brought you here the day you two met is a good indicator. So you just presented today huh?” 

“Yeah, everything is very new to me at the moment.” 

“I bet. The influx of newer instincts can be confusing, whichever way you present.” 

“Hey, is that the new Omega?” A voice echoed down. 

Nova looked around at the ceiling, startled, while Natasha sighed. “Yes Clint, this is Nova. Are you going to come down?” she looked back at Nova. “You’ll get used to Clint. He likes being up high where he can observe things. If you’re unsure where he is, just grab something long and start banging on the ceiling." 

A vent in the corner of the ceiling opened and a man dropped down. “Hey, not fair Nat. You know that the vibrations from that gives me a headache.” 

“Clint is also deaf. Right now he’s using his hearing aids, but he often takes them out. If you think he’s ignoring you, just throw something at him,” Natasha grinned, tone playful. 

“Or, alternatively, just tap me on the shoulder,” Clint replied, smiling widely. “And no shooting. Nat tried that one, I just shot back. Clint Barton, nice to meet you,” He said, hands moving a lot as he spoke. Nova realised he must be talking in sign as well. If she was lucky enough to get this, she was going to have to make an effort to learn sign language. 

Nova had felt safe with Steve, but with the other two Alpha’s thrown into the mix, that feeling just grew. She noticed Natasha make some hand movements, which Clint responded to, his grin getting wide. Like Steve, he was blonde, but his face was more rugged, but he also seemed already more at peace than Steve was. Steve shook his head. “Guys, if by any chance she knows any sign language, it would probably be British, so this is rude, either way.” 

“I don’t, but it’s fine,” Nova said. 

“I’ll teach you,” Clint said quickly. “Nat was just saying how she thinks Steve was right. I agreed.” 

Nova felt a sense of relief wash over her and grinned. That was another two members of the team who agreed. All three Alphas and even Happy froze for a moment, before their own smiles widened. Clint let out a low whistle, “You are one powerful Omega kid,” he said. 

She shifted from foot to foot. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, you obviously just felt a powerful positive emotion, and it got shared around,” Natasha said. “You’ll learn in time to control it, but that was incredible.” 

“Told you,” Steve said, grinning. 

“I’ll go get the others,” Clint said, already moving off. 

“I have other tasks to do on another floor,” Happy said. “Captain, Agent, Miss Potter, I will see you later.” 

“Bye Happy. Thanks,” Steve said as the man retreated back into the elevator, grinning himself. Was she really as powerful as they were hinting, Nova wondered. What would that mean? If she felt overly happy, would she accidentally put someone into a state of euphoria? Was that possible?

Natasha grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the large sofas. “Don’t worry about it, you’ll get a handle on everything.”

They sat down, just as another large muscled blonde all but charged into the room. “The Lady Omega has arrived?” He boomed. His hair was long with a single braid and he was wearing armour of all things. 

“Thor, calm it down a notch. I know Omegas are rare on Asgard, but things are different here, and you could easily make her nervous,” Natasha said. 

“Thor, this is Nova Potter,” Steve said, gesturing to Nova. “Nova, this is Thor Odinson.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Nova said, still smiling, but she found Natasha was right. The sudden loud entrance had made her nervous of the large Alpha. 

He seemed to deflate a little bit. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Nova. I apologise for my enthusiasm. Before coming to Midgard either in the past or now I had met but one Omega- my mother. They are rare and closely guarded on Asgard. It is still a novelty for me when I do meet Omegas.” 

“How are Omega’s that rare?” Nova asked. 

Thor shook his head. “We do not know, but we do our best to protect the few we have. Once an Omega presents, they want for nothing and are kept very safe.” 

That actually sounded quite restrictive to her, but she wondered if they forced their Omegas to be collared. She knew that, as an Omega she would not be able to buy any property for herself. She was allowed her own money, but couldn’t buy a home. The only way an Omega could be assured of a home was to find their Alpha or be accepted for a residence position. Few places even rented to lone Omegas. From what Thor had said, at least Omegas would be guaranteed a home. A safe place. Would the restrictions be worth the trade off of a safe home? 

Thor came over and sat down, obviously still assessing her. His brow furrowed. “You have magic, Lady Omega,” he said. 

“Don’t tell me Capsicle not only found a potential good fit, but also a fellow weirdo?” a voice drawled. “If she does have magic, I’m sure she’ll fit right in.” The man the voice belonged to was shorter than the others she had met yet, but still taller than her. He had dark hair and a goatee moustache combination. His dark eyes met her green ones and he grinned. “Hi, I’m Tony Stark, but I’m guessing you already knew that.” 

Nova shook her head. “No, sorry, I didn’t.” 

“What? How’s that even possible?” Tony asked, looking a little affronted. 

“My school doesn’t allow any sort of electric gadgets. No phones, TV or computers. We don’t really get widespread news.” 

Thor nodded as if this made sense to him. “If I remember correctly, the wizarrds and witches did tend to isolate themselves from the non magical mortals.” 

She was aware of the others watching her curiously now. She shifted uncomfortably. “There’s actually a secrecy law,” she said hesitantly. 

“So you are a witch, but not meant to tell anyone?” Steve asked. 

Nova nodded. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Natasha said. “Firstly, Thor outed you, so not your fault. Secondly, we already knew about magicals somewhat. SHILED has been gathering information on them for a while. The Director was going to send us larger information packs in a couple of days.” 

Again Nova felt relief. Surely no one could blame her if they already knew. This was not on her. Besides, they did have two gods on their team. She noticed Thor’s eyes light up. As the others started to grin widely and realised she must have done it again. 

“OK, Capsicle, I see what you meant in the phone call,” Tony said. “I’ll have Jarvis start on the necessary paperwork.” 

“She hasn’t met Bruce and Loki yet,” Steve pointed out.   
“They not here? Would have thought Reindeer Games would have been just as excited to meet an Omega as Point Break.” 

“He’s not answering when I knock. Told him we have a guest he should meet and everything,” Clint said, coming back in through a door which looked like it led to a set of stairs. “I don’t think he’s coming up.” 

“Did you tell him that Lady Nova was an Omega?” Thor asked. 

Clint shook his head, and a man came through the door behind him, pushing glasses onto his face. “Oh hey, who’s this?” 

“Bruce Banner, meet Nova Potter- a witch who has no idea who I am and a very possible team Omega. Steve found her,” Tony said, shaking his head. “Honestly, what does this school teach you?” 

“Magic?” Nova offered. 

Clint burst out laughing. “Great way to find out you’re a witch!” He came over and sat down. 

“Nice to meet you, Nova. If you can’t find me, I’m probably in one of the labs. Same goes for Tony here,” Bruce said, smiling. 

“You too,” Nova replied. 

“I will go and fetch my brother. Once he knows that Lady Nova here is both an Omega and a witch he will be eager to meet her,” Thor said standing. He left the room and went down the stairs. 

“Loki can be a bit standoffish,” Bruce said, obviously trying to warn her. “But he’s like that with everyone, so don’t take it personally. He’s still getting used to living here we think.” 

“Or he’s just an entitled Princeling git,” Tony said. “You want a drink, Kid?” 

“Um, yeah OK, what do you have?” 

“Remember she’s sixteen, Tony, no alcohol,” Steve said. 

“Come on, I’ll show you the kitchen,” Tony said, grinning. “And I’ll keep it age appropriate.”

She followed him into a kitchen that would have been her Aunt’s dream. It was huge and pristine. “We normally order takeaway, but there’s some food here if you want to make your own. And plenty to drink. And JARVIS can always order anything you would want.” 

“What’s a JARVIS?” Nova asked him as he opened the fridge. 

“He’s an Artificial Intelligence system I designed. He pretty much runs the tower. Keeps an eye on things. Hey Jarvis, we’re going to need more Pepsi,” he said. 

“Yes sir,” a calm voice spoke, seemingly from nowhere. Unlike when Clint had spoken from the vents, there was no echo. It was almost like the voice was in the room. 

“So yeah, Jarvis can hear and respond from anywhere. But he doesn’t have any cameras in the bedrooms. Soda?” 

“Yes please, any is fine,” she said and she got handed a Sprite can. 

“Come on, lets go rejoin the others,” Tony grinned. 

They left the kitchen and Nova collided with something tall and solid. The scent of an Alpha washed over her and her instincts started screaming at her that her Alpha was stood in front of her. She looked up and her eyes met another set of green.


	4. Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
> Thank you everyone for all your support for this Fic! Really appreciate it!

“Omega,” he breathed, stunned. 

“Alpha,” she whispered back, and suddenly found herself in a tight embrace, and could hear him inhaling her scent. She was doing the same to him. It was like the first breath of air you take when you step outside on an icy morning. And it held hints of magic. Until that moment she had not known that magic even had a scent of its own, but it was clearly a part of his own scent. 

“Holy shit. Steve, you managed to find a team Omega who ends up being the Omega of _Loki?”_ Clint asked. 

“We should send you out looking,” Natasha said laughing. “You might bring home the rest of them.” 

All Nova could focus on was the strength of the arms that currently held her and the sense of safety and contentment that embrace provided. The sense of home. 

She had been surprised at being offered a chance for a residence position, but it was nothing compared to this. What was the chance of an Omega finding their Alpha on their very first day as an Omega? Slim, she was sure. But it had to happen, right? 

“What is your name?” He murmured into her hair. 

“Nova Potter,” she replied quietly. 

“Nova,” she could feel his mouth form a smile. “I am Loki Odinson and I give you my pledge that I shall always protect you, My Omega.” 

Her magic urged her to respond, and it was with words she _knew_ she needed that she spoke. “I accept your pledge, My Alpha.”

Magic swirled around them before sinking back into them. She could feel his presence at the edge of her thoughts, but knew he would not intrude, just as she would not push her way into his mind. 

“OK, what just happened?” Tony asked, tone laced with worry. 

“That is how Alpha’s and Omega’s begin their bond on Asgard,” Thor said calmly. “It offers the Omega a greater form of protection until they complete their bond. When Lady Nova goes into heat, she will be less appealing to other Alphas that are not Loki. And it assures that he will only ever be what she needs him to be. Even when she goes into heat, he will not be drawn by it until she is ready. That way, if an Omega is young when they present, their Alpha will not be overwhelmed by their instincts. The oath Loki just swore will prevent him from harming her in any way.” 

“He swore an oath?” Clint asked. 

“Alphas and Omegas usually only speak it loud enough for the other to hear, but magic always bears witness and holds the Alpha to it, and holds the Omega to their end of the bargain- to allow themselves to be protected.” 

“It doesn’t demand any more than that though, right?” Steve asked, obviously worried. “This oath only requires Nova to allow Loki to protect her, and it only requires Loki to defend and not harm her?” 

“That is correct, Captain,” Thor said. 

“Well, that’s good, right?” Clint said. “I mean this just shows Nova’s the right fit. Doesn’t it?” 

“Indeed,” Thor agreed. “Lady Nova will fit in well. And Loki will be sure of her safety here.” 

“If I was not, I would already be guiding her to the Bifrost,” Loki responded, showing for the first time that he had heard what the others had been saying. 

“OK, now, I’ll get Jarvis to arrange the paperwork for the residence. Hey, is there anything that needs doing on the magical side of the divide?” 

“I can draw up a magical contract that no wizards will be able to dispute,” Loki said. “Nova can sign it.” 

“I’m under age,” she replied looking up at him. He was handsome, his skin was pale and his black hair was long enough to flare out at the back. He was dressed in green and black leather with gold plating in some areas. 

“For your parents, then,” he said. 

“That would be my Aunt and Uncle instead,” she replied. She saw his eyes flash with sadness and felt it come from his side of the bond too. She just rested her head back on his chest and sent a sense of reassurance through the new bond. His arms tightened around her.

“Alright, this isn’t the weirdest thing to happen. Jarvis, draw up a standard Omega residence contract for an under age Omega.” 

“Who should I have the guardianship transferred to, Sir?” That voice came again. 

“Myself,” Loki said quickly. 

“Oh no,” Tony said stepping in. “The press would have a field day if they found out you were down as her guardian and also her Alpha while she’s not yet eighteen. Jarvis, put me and Pepper down. No one should be able to argue with that. We’re going to need to try and keep this quiet until Nova turns eighteen at least. And send a message to Fury to get Nova’s citizenship sorted out. We don’t want to be caught out on some technicality.” 

“Of course sir,” Jarvis replied going quiet. 

“Why you, Stark?” Loki asked, eyes narrowed. 

“I’m going to be completely honest here, it’s more for having Pepper there. She is someone no one can argue against being a guardian. The rest of us all have our less than stellar moments people can dredge up. If my fiancé is on the paperwork, it closes off any avenues others might go down to challenge this. Oh, and J, send Pepper a message to get up here. We’ve already talked this through about the possibility of having a younger Omega present. She knows I’d suggest this- it was her idea for if it happened.”

“Is she not an Avenger then? Steve didn’t mention her earlier,” Nova said, as Loki finally loosened the embrace. He had one arm still wrapped around her shoulders as they began to walk over to the sofas again in order to sit down. 

“Nah, Pep’s not an Avenger. She was my PA for years, until I decided she was better running my company than I was. She knows more about it for one thing. And she’s always on time for another,” Tony said. “She and I are due to get married next summer. You’ll get an invite. Everyone here will. She’s a beta, and very level headed. You’ll like her- everyone does.” 

“Not the people she deals with from other companies,” Natasha snickered. 

“Not if they try and fleece our company they don’t,” Tony said. 

Nova had felt Loki’s acceptance radiate through the bond when Tony had explained his reasoning, so she was happy to accept this arrangement too. From the sounds of it, this was less about getting Tony on the forms than it was about having it be Pepper. 

The elevator doors opened and a woman dressed in an immaculate pant suit stepped out. Like Nova and Natasha she was a red head, but unlike them, hers was more of a strawberry red than the dark red Nova and Natasha bore. Her eyes instantly locked onto Nova, who was sitting down but still had Loki’s arm around her. “Nova? I’m Pepper Potts. I’ve got to say, I’m very glad you're here. Trying to manage this lot as a Beta is rather difficult. I know Director Fury has had SHIELD searching for a suitable Omega for months, and still nothing,” She said smiling.

“And Steve all but stumbled across me,” Nova responded, grinning.   
“A good thing I did too,” he muttered. 

“What was that, Captain?” Loki asked, head turning to look at the soldier. 

“I’d left the apartment to have some fresh air after presenting. This guy accosted me. If it hadn’t been for Steve I don’t know what I would have done. I didn’t have my wand on me.” 

“Once Jarvis has the paperwork sorted, Tony and I will take you home to get everything signed and pick up your things,” Pepper said moving to sit by Tony. “There’s also the matter of the collar to consider.” 

“Collar?” Thor asked, frowning. 

“Yeah, the generic one she’s wearing now is of an unclaimed and unprotected Omega,” Clint said. “Did you never notice all the Omegas here wore one?” 

Thor and Loki both seemed to focus on Nova’s neck for the first time. “This is not just jewellery?” Loki asked, raising his hand to touch the silver metal. 

Nova shook her head. “It got locked on this morning at the registry office. Didn’t think it would be getting changed so soon.” 

“Now, if we want to keep the press from finding out we’re going to have to keep you out of the new collar Reindeer Games,” Tony said. “All Omegas are required by law to wear a collar, identifying if they’ve been claimed or at the least protected. That collar Nova is wearing is one of an Omega that has neither. We’ve had a collar design made up for a while. It will be silver, to show she’s not claimed and mated yet, but it will have the Avengers A on it as well, to show she’s under the teams protection. That she’s our team Omega. When Nova is old enough and comfortable with the idea of going further with you, you can design your own collar for her that will show that she’s your Omega.”

“You collar Omega’s by law?” Loki asked, obviously furious. 

“It’s not a law we like,” Steve said. “But until it’s changed it is necessary. And this will offer Nova another form of protection. If she had been wearing a collar earlier with our symbol, that man would have taken one look and just let her be. I’ve been quite vocal myself in supporting a bill for further rights for Omegas, including abolishing the requirements of the collars, but until that law is abolished she needs to be wearing the collar. The law even allows for jail time if she doesn’t wear one.” 

“They would imprison an Omega simply for not wearing a collar?” Thor said, looking pained. 

“It’s not the best situation,” Nova said, drawing his attention back to her. “And I’m still getting used to even having a collar. But I can accept wearing one because it’s needed for now. The law is the same back home in Britain as it is here. In some countries, Omega’s get it a lot worse. Things are progressing here. Slowly, but it is happening. A couple of countries even auction Omegas. But here, I’m safe from that. That’s never going to happen to me, and I may even live to see the day where collars are no longer required and I and other Omegas would be allowed to own our own homes.”

Thor nodded at that, obviously not entirely happy with the situation, but accepting of the fact that things were being improved. He also obviously understood that changing laws took time.

“Alright, what are we having for food tonight?” Tony asked. “Chinese? Indian? Pizza? Shwarma?” 

“Let’s go with Chinese,” Natasha said. “Nova, do you like Chinese?” 

Nova shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve never had it,” she admitted. 

“How can you have never had Chinese?” Tony asked. “Your relatives on some sort of health kick or something? That would explain why you’re so tiny.” 

Nova hesitated. “Something like that, yeah.” 

“Jarvis get those papers sorted,” Bruce suddenly snapped. His skin looked a little green. 

“Whoa Banner, calm it down.” Tony said.

“Nova, have they ever physically hurt you?” Bruce asked. 

Nova was frozen. How did he know just from one question and answer? “W-what do you mean?” 

“I suspected something wasn’t right, but what gave you the idea?” Steve asked

“The first thing was how thin Nova is,” Bruce said. “And that hesitation was a real teller. Used to hesitate like that myself. Nova, have they ever hurt you?” 

That question brought to mind her childhood. Being thrown forcefully into her cupboard, having hot oil poured on her arm for burning food, and the belt. She was about to try and say no when Loki started to growl beside her. “I am going to kill those mortals!” He hissed. She could feel the anger coming off him in waves. Somehow, she had broadcast those memories to him. She wasn’t afraid of him though. The anger was directed at them, not her, she could tell. Nova shifted herself so she was on his lap. She put her hands on his shoulders and her eyes met his. 

“Once all the paperwork is sorted out, and it’s all been signed, I won’t have to go back again,” she said. “They won’t be able to hurt me again.” 

“We need this paperwork signed, Loki,” Steve said. “If it’s not, Nova would need to be returned to Britain and she would likely go into the custody of social services if something were to happen to them. Then it would be a nightmare to get her back here before she turns eighteen.” 

Loki gave a terse nod, gathering her in a hug. “Very well Captain. I will leave them be, for now. But I want justice on this.”   
“We can certainly work on that,” Tony agreed. “Hey Banner, you alright?” 

Bruce just nodded, his eyes were closed. 

Pepper sighed. “I think it should just be you and me going with Nova to get the paperwork sorted,” she said to Tony. 

Nova looked at Loki and motioned her head to Bruce. His arms tightened around her before he nodded and then released her. She stood and walked over to Bruce before placing her hand on his shoulder. His eyes opened and she could see even they were turning green. She concentrated on staying calm and trying to push that calm out. His shoulders relaxed and he smiled at her. “Thank you Nova,” he said. “The Hulk likes you. He’s never let another Omega calm him before.” 

Nova smiled at him and hugged him. “That’s OK, Bruce. If you ever need to talk, I will be happy to listen.” 

“Me too, Nova, me too.” 

She already felt so at home with all these Alphas. And they seemed to think the same about her. When she went to sit down, she noticed that Loki had some parchment in his hand, which had a green glow around it. She raised an eyebrow. 

He shrugged. “Merely constructing the contract your relatives will need to sign, darling.” 

She picked her sprite can back up and finally opened it and took a drink when Jarvis spoke up. “I have printed out all the paperwork needed for today, and have already done some background checks on Miss Potters relatives for a later date. I have also alerted Mr Hogan who is ready with the car.” 

“Alright, let’s get this sorted out before anything else, and we can see about figuring out food later,” Pepper said standing. Her face had become an unreadable mask, but Nova could see a glint there. This was a woman who successfully run a company and took other business’ to task. She was rather glad it would only be her and Tony. She had no idea what the others might do. Loki hugged her and kissed her forehead, then she stood, and she Pepper and Tony headed for the lift. 


	5. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

“Jarvis, bring up those files on the TV screen, please,” Steve asked, already in full planning mode. 

“Yes, Captain,” Jarvis replied, before the TV came on and information on the Dursleys appeared. 

Loki was on the edge of his seat devouring the information. Petunia Dursley was uninteresting as things went. She was a housewife and there was no other real information past that. Vernon Dursley was until recently lower management of a drill company, but had been promoted to the position he was currently in, which had led to the family coming abroad. The son was a year older than Nova and had just finished up at a prestigious boarding school, but with rather low grades. But there was plenty of information here for them to work with to ensure that they paid for harming his Omega. Loki glanced at the others to see they were all intently reading through the information. Not just his Omega. Theirs. 

* * *

Nova led the way into the building, Pepper and Tony right behind her, and Happy behind them. She opened the apartment door and found her relatives watching the TV. Vernon and Petunia were up in seconds the moment they saw who she had brought with her. Dudley took a bit more time. “Mr Stark, Miss Potts! This is a surprise! And an honour!” Vernon said. 

“Yes, welcome to our home!” Petunia simpered. 

“Mr and Mrs Dursley, Young Mr Dursley,” Pepper started. Her mask had become a calm smile and Nova realised suddenly that she was a very good actress. “We’ve come to sort out some paperwork.” 

“Yes. It turns out that Nova is a very good fit,” Tony said, throwing his arm around Nova’s shoulders, grinning. “This kid can even calm the Hulk!”

“Really?” Petunia asked. 

“Really. So, why don’t we get this ball rolling while Happy helps Nova to pack. If we get everything signed today, she can move in straight away. We really want her in the tower _before_ the press realise what’s happened. That way we can help control her first experience with them.” 

“Of course!” Vernon said. “Let’s sit at the dining table. It will be easier to go through the papers.” 

“We also have a contract Loki drew up himself. We know about Nova’s abilities and we want to cover things from that angle too,” Tony said. 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Vernon said, suddenly sounding nervous. 

“Miss Potter, why don’t you lead the way to your room, and we can get started on the packing,” Happy said. 

Nova nodded and led him down the corridor to her room, which was the smallest available of the three. “I don’t have much, so I doubt it will take long,” She told Happy as she opened the door. “Also, there’s a lot I haven’t unpacked.” 

“Should be done in no time,” he agreed. She started on her clothes while Happy began gathering the books she had actually allowed herself to pull out of her trunk, which were mainly the muggle books that Hermione had bought for her. It really didn’t take them long to get everything packed away. Even with Nova trying to hide the clothes that used to belong to Dudley as she packed them, not really wanting Happy to see what she had to use, but not knowing that he had taken note of what most of her wardrobe consisted of, and that he had every intention of letting Pepper and Tony know. 

They rejoined the others, with Happy carrying the trunk. The others had the papers spread in front of them. “Ah good, Nova, you got her just in time to discuss pay,” Tony said. 

“Pay?” Nova asked. 

“Yes, well it is a job. And one with a few risks, so pay is very generous. Sit,” Tony said. 

“I’ll take this to the car,” Happy said.   
“Thanks Happy,” Nova said. 

“No problem Miss Potter,” he said. 

“Right then, so first there is the signing bonus. We’d already agreed beforehand on ten thousand,” Tony said, and Nova promptly choked. 

“Ten thousand dollars?” She asked. 

“Yes, that’s right. Of course, the law does state that, in the case of a minor going into a residency position the family gets a monetary compensation as well, and in the case that signing bonuses are used, that compensation be equal to the bonus. So Mr and Mrs Dursley, I have a cheque book here in order to pay you that, along with the correct paperwork needed for everything to be properly logged both personally and with the bank and of course the tax man.”

“We get ten grand as well?” Petunia looked ready to faint. 

“That’s right,” Pepper nodded. “We realise this is a lot more than is usual in these cases, but given the circumstances involved and, as Tony said, the possible dangers, everyone agreed it was only fair that both the chosen Omega and their family get properly funded for this. Now, the regular wage as well will be two thousand dollars a month for you, Nova, and you will also be fully insured and your money won’t have to go towards food.” 

“What will I use it for?” She asked. 

“Well, say you wanted to go on a trip? Or if you wanted clothes, books, music. It can all go towards that,” Tony said. “We’ll also cover decorating your room as you like it. At the moment the suite put aside in the tower is pretty bare. But we might also consider moving you down a floor. That’s where Thor Loki and Bruce are, and they’re the ones with the largest need of calm a lot of the time. It’ll be your choice of course.” 

She knew what he wasn’t saying. That it would be best to move her there considering the bond between her and Loki. Nova nodded. “That sounds like it would be best. Wouldn't want the Hulk destroying the tower.” 

Tony laughed. “No, we would not,” he said. “If you could sign this form, Nova, it basically says that we’ve gone over your pay with you. Then your Aunt and Uncle can sign, agreeing as well and that should be the last but one.” 

Once they were done, Tony pulled out the parchment from Loki. “Alright then, lets see here, ah OK, so this one is basically you two agreeing to give up guardianship over a magical charge to myself and Pepper. Like I said, Loki drew it up, to cover all bases. He’ll be ensuring her education on that front continues. No doubt people will be seeing them together quite a bit. From what Thor says, Loki is quite a rigorous teacher.” 

“I have to ask,” Pepper said, “Obviously Nova’s regular school taught magic, but where did they stand on normal topics? Mathematics, science and so on.” 

“Ah, pretty much non existent,” Nova said. “My friend Hermione was the first in her family, so she kept up with non-magical stuff, and helped me where she could. But I would say I’m quite far behind.” 

Pepper nodded. “We’ll need to look at tutors then. It wouldn’t be fair on you to just throw you into High School.” 

“Ah Peter can help there, I’m sure.” 

“Tony, he has enough on his plate with his internship” Pepper said to him. “He has school and his work for Stark Industries to balance. We don’t want to put too much pressure on him.” 

“I don’t mean as a tutor Pep. Teens still have study groups right? They could do homework together. And besides, it will do them both good to have someone else their own age to hang out with.” 

“That’s actually a good idea,” Pepper said, surprised. 

“I do have them,” Tony said. 

“Sorry about that,” Pepper said to the Dursleys. “We got a bit carried away. But, you will be glad to know your niece won’t have to worry about her education.” 

Vernon and Petunia were both smiling, but Nova could tell it was fake, and she was really looking forward to getting out of the apartment and never seeing them again. Even if her Aunt had admitted to caring in some way. It had never stopped her from receiving beatings, or administering a few herself. Nova would be glad to be free of them. 

Soon enough, they were out of there, and Tony was looking at his phone as they left. “Jarvis has set up your new account and deposited the money, Nova. That should tide you over until your pay.” 

“I probably won’t even use much of it before then,” she said. 

“I tell you what, how about Pepper and Natasha take you out on the town tomorrow, show you the sights properly. You three can have a girls day or something,” he said. 

“You are full of good ideas today, Tony,” Pepper said. 

“It happens. Also, Jarvis has informed me that your new collar has been delivered to the tower. Loki has done some magic to ensure it will be the right fit and that it will be comfortable.” 

Nova nodded. “Cool,” she said, still worrying about wearing a collar in the long term. 

“Are you alright, Nova?” Pepper asked. 

“I’m just wondering what my friends will think if they find out I’m an Omega,” she said honestly. 

“Why?” Pepper asked. 

“I’m... I guess you could say I’m somewhat of a celebrity back home. In the wizarding world. It’s all a bit crazy there to be honest, with a lot of people who think that because I'm famous they have some right to my life,” she sighed. 

Tony threw his arm around her shoulder as they left the building. “We are more than used to that kid. Don’t worry about it. So, what made you famous?” 

“I survived a curse no one else ever has when I was one. A Dark Lord killed my parents, then tried to kill me. It failed.” 

“Holy Shit. Loki’s going to freak out about this- wait, is this guy still around?” 

“Unfortunately, yeah. And he’s not best pleased he got bested by a toddler.” 

“Yeah, Loki is definitely going to get pissed off. Not to worry, we’ll just point him in that guys direction and set him loose. I’m sure it will be fine,” Tony told her as they got into the car. “You can tell everyone the full story over dinner. We really are going to need details.” 

“I’m sorry, I should have warned you.” 

“Ah don’t worry about it. We can handle a manic wizard,” Tony said. 

Nova shifted. “He has followers,” she said nervously. 

“Then we’ll deal with them too,” Tony shrugged. “You mentioned no non-magical education. Would they have any? Or any knowledge of us?” 

“Not really. They’re all blood purists.” 

“What’s that?” Pepper asked. 

“Wizards that can trace their magical heritage back for generations, and hate non magicals. Think wizard Nazis.” 

“Alright, and that will piss off Steve. He hates that lot. Regularly trolls neo-nazis both online and at their rallies. Being able to be set loose against that type of group will make him happy.” 

“You are determined to get people in trouble. Since you set Steve up on Facebook and pointed him in that direction there’s been nothing but trouble,” Pepper sighed. She looked at Nova. “He really winds them up. We’ve had quite a few of their protests outside the tower. I mean, you can’t pick a better group to troll, but if a fight broke out someone could get hurt.” 

“What some idiot with a swaztika?” Tony snorted. 

“Or perhaps one of the staff who work in the tower who wants to just go into or leave work one day?” Pepper replied. “I don’t care if some nut bar Nazi gets hit with a shield. I care about my employees.”

“Look, if anything ever kicks off, we’ll be able to handle it,” Tony assured. 

Soon enough, they were back at the Tower and heading up to the top floor. The moment the lift doors opened, Loki was walking over to them and he pulled her into a hug and she felt him reaching out to her through the bond. She reached back and their minds connected, reassuring the both of them that they were back together. 

“Everything sorted?” Clint asked. 

“Yeah, all done. Pepper will arranged to get the copies filed in the right places.” 

“I already have. I passed them to Happy whose going to take them to my secretary. She’ll have them filed. Nat, me and Nova are having a girls day out tomorrow, do you want to come?” 

“Sure, sounds good,” Nat nodded. 

“What is this, girls day out?” Loki asked. 

We’ll basically be hitting the shops, maybe getting our hair done. Things like that,” Natasha said. 

“Hmm,” Loki murmured, before he shimmered. Nova blinked and suddenly Loki was a woman with long dark hair, and wearing a black and green dress. “May I come?” Her voice was just as regal, but had a hint of softness to it. Nova had thought for years she was weird because she had crushes on both her male and female classmates. Now she thought maybe this was why she liked both? 

Nova looked at the other two women and grinned. “I’m OK with it if you two are,” she said, noticing they were both surprised too. 

“I don’t see why not,” Pepper said. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she assessed Loki. “I really cannot wait to see what sort of clothes you buy. Mind you, you probably look good in anything. You do as a man. As a woman should be no exception.” 

“Wait, since when can you change gender?” Clint asked. 

“Since I was a babe, Agent Barton. Mother fondly tells the tale of when the maid was changing me and nearly fainted the first time it happened,” Loki said, looking rather pleased with herself. 

Okaaay... Clint said, before nodding. “Oh, the collar’s here. We’ve shown Loki how to unlock the one you have Nova, he... She will be changing it. Do you switch pronouns when you switch genders?” 

“But of course!” 

“Sister, have you decided what you want for dinner?” Thor called across the room. 

My usual, brother,” Loki replied. 

“And my new sister?” Thor teased. 

“Let her look at a menu brother,” Loki sighed. “Come darling, let’s get this collar business out of the way and we can figure out what you might enjoy for food.” 

Nova let Loki lead her back over to the sofa where a box waited. Loki opened it to reveal a silver collar with the stylised A that she had seen at the top of the Tower earlier and that had been on some signs inside the building. Loki reached up to Nova’s neck and she unlatched the collar, something only an Alpha could do. She then quickly replaced it with the new collar, so the A was resting on the centre of Nova’s throat and would be clearly visible to all who faced her. “Now, that is sorted, here is the menu from the place we normally order from. Do you like spicy food at all?” 

Nova shook her head. “No, I can’t eat anything spicy.” 

“Alright, then I can tell you what to avoid.”

In the end Nova ended up choosing lemon chicken as the main part of her meal and some duck fried rice for the side. When it was delivered hey all tucked in, and she noticed that every member of the team ate a lot of food. She was glad to find that out now. She was very proud of her cooking skills and would happily use them for the team and Pepper. They had been so kind to her, and she felt very safe with them. Cooking would be the least she could do for them. But she had to admit, she was thoroughly enjoying the food they had ordered. 

“So, Nova, you mentioned earlier about that whack job that killed your parents and is after you. Like I said, we’ll need some more detail,” Tony said suddenly just as they were all finishing. 

“There is a threat to Nova?” Loki asked, still as a woman, but obviously tense. She moved to sit on Loki's lap again. 

“Of course our team Omega is as prone to danger as we are. It makes sense,” Natasha sighed. “Right who needs to be killed?” 

“Well, it’s a bit of a long story really,” Nova said. “Wizarding society is a bit... Stuck. I mean they still use things like gas lights and owl post. I have an owl, and I love her to pieces. She’s currently staying with my friend Hermione. They’ve also got quite a few prejudices. Well, a civil war erupted in Britain when my parents were still in school. The Dark Side believed that muggles, or non-magic folk were less than human, as were any magical children they happened to produce. Children like my mother. The light championed the idea that blood didn’t matter. Really I think both sides hold very similar views, it’s just that the Light believe in leaving muggles be and remain isolationist. But, my parents left school and got married and they both fought for the Light, against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Voldemort is a very powerful Dark Lord, and he was winning. Then, something drove him to my home. One of my parents friends had betrayed them to him. They had been hiding behind a charm that meant only one person could tell others where they were. He sold them out. Voldemort came and he killed my dad, and then my mum. Then he turned his wand on me. The killing curse can’t be stopped. Not by anything. Neither of my parents survived it, and neither did any of his other victims. But I did. The curse rebounded. It hit him and tore him from his body. Somehow he was able to survive as a wraith. I was left with my Aunt and Uncle. Until I was eleven, I never knew I was a witch. Finding out also meant I found out what happened to them, and that I had achieved quite a measure of fame. At the end of my first year of Hogwarts, I found out he was still alive, and attempting to return. I managed to stop him. I got bitten by a basilisk in my second year doing the same thing again.” 

“WHAT?” Thor yelled. “Lady Nova, how do you still live?” 

“A phoenix named Fawkes was there to help me out, he cried on the wound. Remarkable bird that. Voldemort managed to come back in my fourth year. In my fifth... I learnt why he’d come after my family in the first place. There was a prophecy. It detailed one who could defeat him. Someone with the power he knew not. A child born to those who had defied him three times and was born as the seventh month died and that he would mark as his equal,” Nova moved her fringe so they could see the lightning bolt scar. “And he’s still hunting me. I thought, when Steve first brought up this position that it could be a way to hide. They don’t know the first thing about the muggle world. How would they find me amongst non-magicals in another country?” 

Loki’s arms wrapped round her. “We can keep you safe and stop this man and any who follow him,” she said. 

“Happily,” Steve said, before taking a swig of a beer. 

“This is going to be fun,” Clint grinned. “Not fought wizards yet.” 

“It will be easy, Clint,” Thor rumbled. “If they are anything like they were the last time we were on Midgard all they do is stand there and fire curses. Very easy to avoid and counter.” 

But Nova had one more thing to point out. “Have either of you heard of Horcruxes?” She asked Loki and Thor, and she saw them tense. 

“This Voldemort seeks immortality?” Loki hissed. 

“Yes, he does.” 

“Then we shall happily deny him it,” Thor declared. 

“Wait, what’s a Horcrux?” Bruce asked. 

“It’s a soul container. A mortal magic user kills someone, performs a ritual and it enters the container, which in most cases is difficult to destroy. Nothing Mjolnir cannot deal with,” Loki explained. “While the container exists, the creator cannot die.” 

“OK, bit of a One Ring vibe, got it,” Tony said. “How do you find them?” 

“Give me a few days and I will have all the things necessary for a location ritual. I’m going to need maps. A large one of the world and then smaller ones of the countries which show more details. When we have locations narrowed down, we can get others, I’m sure.” 

“He created a few. Two have already been destroyed,” Nova said. 

“Then his soul will be very unstable,” Loki mused. 

“OK, enough on this for now. Let’s watch a movie!” Pepper said. “There are still plenty that Thor Loki and Steve have to catch up on, and I’m sure Nova is in a similar position.” 

“Oh, yeah, the Dursleys never let me watch anything with them! This is going to be great!” Her enthusiasm was wonderful to see, and heartbreaking for them. She had obviously been denied quite a bit. They ended up watching The Fellowship of the Rings. Nova enjoyed it, but found it difficult to keep her eyes open towards the end. She had been through a lot today, and it was catching up to her. As the credits rolled, her head was heavy on Loki’s shoulder and her feet, once curled under her, were in Bruce’s lap. She was calmer and more content than she had been in a long time. And very much ready for bed. The Avengers could all see the young Omega flagging. While they were all basking in the happiness she was radiating, they knew they could not exhaust her. 

“Come, darling,” Loki said. “I will show you to your chambers and you can sleep.” 

Nova yawned. “That sounds like a good idea. Good night, everyone,” she said, letting Loki help her up. 

A chorus of good night wished reached her and she followed Loki downstairs. “This is my room,” Loki indicated to a door, before pointing to the one opposite. “That is Thor’s, and the door next across belongs to Doctor Banner. Yours is next to mine, this one,” she stopped in front of the door, which would be opposite Bruce’s room. Loki opened the door and Nova saw a smaller sitting room with an attached small kitchen and a door leading to another room. “This is... More than I’m going to ever need!” Nova said, feeling suddenly a bit more awake. 

“They are all like this. When we go out tomorrow I am sure we can find a few things to make it a bit more to your tastes?” 

“Well, I do have a bank account with more money than I know what to do with, so yeah, happily. Maybe some throws and pillows. A couple of pieces of art, a bookshelf and some books...” Nova trailed off, musing. 

Loki laughed. “You and I are more alike than I thought, darling. I love to read.” 

“My friend Hermione really got me into it. She got me so many books.” 

“We will have to contact her then- let her know you are safe and not to worry.”

“Thank you. She’s the first witch in her family. Her parents are dentists in Crawley. I wonder if she kept up with non-magical news. She probably did.” 

“Either way, it will be good for you two to stay in touch. I remember you mentioning her earlier.” 

“We’ve been best friends since we were eleven.” 

“Then we shall look into contacting her. But, tomorrow. Not today. For now go settle in and get some rest. I will see you in the morning,” Loki leant down and she kissed Nova on her forehead. Then, she walked into her own room. She mostly ignored the living room area for the moment, just running a cursory eye over everything. Then, she walked through the other door. The room was large, and had a massive bed covered in white bedding. Her trunk had been left at the end of her bed on a luggage stand. She opened it and grabbed a pair of pyjamas that had been a Christmas gift last year from Mr and Mrs Granger. She looked around the room. There was a door on either side of her bed, and a large window looking out onto the city. 

“No curtains,” she thought to herself. 

“If you would like, Miss Potter, I can tint the windows to prevent light coming in. That would also give the same level of privacy that curtains would give,” Jarvis spoke suddenly. 

Nova barely stopped herself from jumping. “Uh, yes please, Jarvis. Once I’m dressed in the morning then, you can untint it, I guess?” 

“Of course, Miss Potter. Sleep well.” 

“You too?” But he had gone quiet.

Nova shrugged. She went to the door on the same side of the bed as the window, which she now realised was the entire wall. It was tinting over, blocking the view of New York City that she had. She opened the door to find a bathroom, with a large bath and a separate large shower. There were fluffy towels hanging from a heated radiator. This whole place would make her relatives green with envy. She rushed back to her trunk to get her toiletries in order to clean her teeth. She would have a shower in the morning.

Once done, she had a quick look at the final door and found a walk-in closet and dressing room, with plenty of shelves, draws and wardrobes to hold more clothes and jewellery than she had ever seen. Tomorrow she might be able to see about getting at least some of it filled up. She went back to her trunk, hit a switch to a bedside lamp as she went, and grabbed the booklet she had been given this morning. _‘Are you a new Omega?’_ the front cover asked, with a picture of a young man wearing an Omegas’ silver collar. She had already read the section on heat and the available medication. And she knew it would not fully prevent her going into heat, but it would reduce the number she experienced. Nova turned off the main light and closed her bedroom door. She got into bed and began to read. 

_‘As an Omega, you will discover the urge to nest. Your nest will be a safe contained space for you to hide away in if overwhelmed. You will be drawn to comfort items for your nest, such as thick blankets, plush pillows and even soft toys. No Alpha should ever feel the urge to enter your nest, as this will be your space away from them.’_ Nova felt her eyes getting heavy again, and slid down into the bed, letting its softness envelope her. Then, she was asleep. 

* * *

Loki moved away from the room, smiling to herself. Her Omega was safe, in the room she had warded earlier for Nova’s protection. And of course, the tower itself had a myriad of defences. Her Omega was safe here. For centuries Loki had despaired at ever finding her Omega, only for the Captain to stumble on Nova and bring her here. She headed back upstairs to where the others were located. 

“Are you... Going to change back to a guy, any time soon?” Tony asked. 

“When I feel like it,” Loki said, looking at her nails. “Nova is in her chambers. She seemed pleased with them, and is already thinking of things to personalise them.”   
“She’s not going to have anything an Omega _needs_ , is she?” Clint asked, obviously worried about their Omega’s health. 

“We’ll make a start on that when we go out tomorrow,” Natasha assured him. 

“We’re also going to have to get her a lot of new clothes. Happy said most of her clothes were obvious hand-me-downs from that obese cousin of hers and the rest seemed to have been a few gifts or some sort of school uniform,” Pepper said, frowning. 

“Then we shall ensure she has what she needs,” Loki said, determined. She sat beside her brother who she could tell was angry. 

“How could anyone treat an Omega that poorly?” he asked.

“She only presented today, remember that brother. It has nothing to do with her being an Omega. This is something else entirely.” 

“Whenever we brought up magic, they were trying to hide their disgust,” Tony said. “I think it has to do with her being a witch.” 

“This is because of something she was born with?” Loki asked. “Something she cannot help?” 

“I think so,” Pepper said, agreeing with Tony’s assessment. 

“Well, she is out of there now. For good,” Bruce said. “Which means we can take our time dealing with them, and ensure she knows that whatever they made her believe isn’t true.” 

“When we go out tomorrow, the first thing I’m going to do is take Nova in to get plenty of proper underwear,” Pepper said, looking at Natasha and Loki. “You two can go into another shop and start purchasing things for her to build a nest. There are two stores very close together.” 

They both nodded. “Sounds good,” Natasha said, understanding why both she and Loki were being sent away for that part of Nova’s clothes shopping.” 

“Very well, Lady Pepper. I actually look forward to getting things to spoil my Omega with,” Loki replied, also understanding. The Beta woman was now one of Novas guardians. By doing this, it would ensure that propriety was maintained. And, if any of the press saw them, no accusations could be thrown their way. And they would be close by should any danger come knocking. 

Soon they were all saying their good nights, and heading to bed. Tomorrow would come soon enough.


End file.
